I'll Leave the Light on for You
by ninajunkie
Summary: A promise made years ago keeps the hope still blazing in her heart. My first H/Hr fic. It was written for a friend that requested it.


This is a one-shot that I have been working on for about a week now. I was mainly inspired by a quote from I think it was… episode #110 from One Tree Hill when Peyton tells her dad "I'll leave the light on for you, Dad" before he leaves to go back out to sea. I also felt like writing something a bit on the sad side after reading lots of one-shotsby **where-my-heart-resides**.

This fic is also dedicated to her, my newfound friend! Liz this is for you. My very first Harry/Hermione piece of fiction!

The bold & centered pieces of text spread out within the story are partiallyrics from a song call **If I Fall **from the very amazing band **Amber Pacific**. Check the song out! Now onto the story…

- - -

**I'll Leave the Light on for You**

It was a hazy night. If someone were to look out into the distance, they wouldn't be able to see much of anything beyond fifteen feet. All in all, it was a very depressing night. Not much to do, and the next day was a Saturday and she didn't have to report to work on the weekends. At least she would have time to spend with her daughter the upcoming morning…

The infectious alarm clock went off at precisely eight o'clock. Hermione's brown curls were in a terrifying state as they stuck out in every which way and there were signs of old mascara smudges beside her eyes. She tore the pale blue comforter off of her to reveal her body clad in a black beater and a goldenrod colored pair of sweat pants. Bright rays of light shone on her, leaving no sign that the day before had been dismal. As she tip-toed along the hallway, she picked a hair-tie from her wrist and attempted to pull her unruly hair up into a ponytail.

Inside the room that she slowly made her way to, was a child-sized bed made out of white-painted wood. A little girl of about six years lay silently beneath a plush comforter with little ballerinas splattered across a pale pink background. The girl's mother looked around the room to take in the state of things. There was a matching book case on an opposite wall filled beyond belief with colorful books. Not one single set of text was out of place.

In the middle of the room there was a small white table with three matching chairs. A tea set with different plastic scones and cakes lay on top, but all organized. The tiny mugs were all stacked neatly together; all the scones were placed orderly on one serving dish while the pieces of cake were on another. Everything was neat and organized, just like herself, she thought.

Hermione's gaze went back to the little angel fast asleep, and noticed the rhythmic movements of her chest. 'Mummy's little princess,' she thought once again.

Knowing that her daughter would soon wake up hungry, she made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two of them. She took her wand out from its place wedged in between the elastic of her pants and her skin, and with a single wave of it, three skillets popped out from a cabinet under the counter and set themselves upon the stove, which turned on itself. With another swish of her magical tool, the refrigerator door opened and eggs, bacon, milk, and butter flew out from inside and landed on the counter right next to her. She continued to make a feast of pancakes, toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice to wash it all down with.

Exactly like the brunette predicted, her daughter arrived just in time to enjoy the morning's meal together. The little girl had dark brown hair in messy waves that fell to her mid back. She was already dressed in a cute black skirt with a pink t-shirt. Her hazel eyes shone with hunger as she eyed the delicious food while sitting down across the table from her mother.

"Good morning, Mother," she replied in a light voice.

"Good morning to you as well, Lena," her mother replied before taking a bite of her pancakes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes, perfectly. I just had something weird happen to me this morning…" Lena stated before starting on her breakfast as well.

"Would you like to share with me?"

"Did you set out my clothes for me today?"

"Oh no, I hated it when your grandmother did that for me. You know I would never force you to wear something you didn't want to."

"Well, that's what I thought. But when I woke up, the exact skirt and shirt I wanted to wear was already on the chair. But I didn't do it."

"Merlin, Lena! You know what this means?" The little girl shook her head. "Your magic is starting to turn up! That was the first sign of your magical abilities!"

"Really, Mum?" Her eyes shone with excitement and the woman sitting across from her nodded in agreement. "So this means I can use a wand?"

"No, you can only buy one in five more years, right before you go off to Hogwarts."

"At least I get to use one sometime in the future!"

"Of course you will. How about we celebrate this amazing point in your life?"

"Yay!" she squealed. "What are we going to do?"

"Anything you want to do, Lena, darling."

"Hmm… Can we go visit grandma?" She took a sip from her cup of juice while looking over the rim, waiting for the answer.

"I was actually thinking of going over there today anyway. Anything else you had in mind?"

"…I don't know. Maybe we can just watch some movies together and order a pizza?" the girl asked with innocent eyes.

"Okay, how about for dinner? And we'll go rent some of your favorites after we visit your grandparents and running errands. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!"

Both girls finished their quick morning breakfast and Hermione magically put all the dishes to wash so they could finish getting ready for the day. After they completed the task of brushing their own sets of teeth, they sat on the floor of the living room, with the mother brushing the daughter's hair out. She twisted her beautiful straight locks into a braid and tied the end of it. She got up from her spot behind Lena, and the little girl followed in suit. She sat down on the couch while Hermione went to get dressed.

A few minutes later, Hermione emerged from her room dressed in faded jeans and a simple, blue long-sleeved button-up blouse. She was hopping down the hall on one foot, while she tried to put her black boots on. Her mouth opened to say something to her daughter, when she suddenly heard a familiar voice coming from the living room.

"Lena, is your mother home, sweetie?"

"Ron?" Hermione asked while continuing to hop out of the hall. "Is that you?"

"Hermione!" the red-head shouted while running to her with wide eyes. That's when she noticed his face was a bit paler than usual.

"What's wrong, Ron? You look very flushed. Oh no, Lavender isn't in labor is she?"

"No… Hermione… They found him…"

The brunette suddenly dropped her purse on the floor in shock and her mouth hung open as words had fully escaped her. It couldn't be true. Most of the wizarding world had already given up hope on the long search for him even though some Aurors were still on the look out. But Hermione had never given up hope, and neither had his friends.

"Are you sure?" she finally asked.

"Positive. Shacklebolt and Tonks have finally pinpointed his location and just left the Ministry about an hour ago to get him. Gawain from the department just sent me an owl to report at the office and I thought you should be the first to know…"

**Now that the line's been broken  
I'm too afraid to just look back**

She couldn't help herself and tears began to flow freely from her eyes. Mascara was starting to fall alongside with her release of emotions as she walked back into the wall. Her head bent low and sobs began to escape full-fledged. Slowly falling against the wall, her memories started crawling into her mind like they had only six years before…

**Flashback**

_The long awaited day had finally come upon them all as they waited in the Great Hall with wands ready and defenses up. Dumbledore had just informed all willing participants of the war that Voldemort was planning to attack the school that day. The Golden Trio had already finished their last year at the castle almost a year ago and along with tons of other alumni and current students, were now back ready to keep their beloved school from falling to pieces. Many knew that this was undoubtedly to be the Final Battle and were already prepared to deal with casualties and devastating injuries._

_Those that had found love through out the few years were embracing with their significant others, hoping that it wouldn't be the last hug they shared. The three famous Gryffindors were sitting close to one another as their friends surrounded them. Ginny was softly crying into Seamus' chest as he soothingly rubbed her back, assuring her that they would make it if they believed they would. Neville had a straight face on, determined to see the end of the war that day while he held on tight to Luna's hand. The dreamy look in her eyes had vanished the day her father had been killed by the hands of Lucius Malfoy, but she still held an amazing spirit and was confident to defend her new found friends and boyfriend. Lavender was holding tight onto Ron's arm as tears slid down her cheeks as he sang her a soft lullaby, trying to give her a strong spirit like he had._

_The odd couple that many were expecting to eventually see, were tightly embracing in a big hug while sitting atop of one of the long tables still residing in the dining hall. They weren't saying anything to each other, only finding comfort in the silence around them. Lifting his chin from the resting place on her mess of brown hair, he motioned for her to follow him. He led her to an alcove in the back of the room, so no one could see them._

_He looked intently into her eyes, giving her hope without letting a single word escape. Somehow he knew that if he said anything, he might just break down and he didn't need that at the moment. All he had room for was strength and determination; no weaknesses._

_She had a look of contempt hidden in her eyes; angry because they had only spent a small amount of time together before that tragic day. There was a secret that she was keeping locked tightly away from him. Knowing that it was all for the best, she decided a while ago to not the secret slip until that cruel fate for the evil lord came to an end. She didn't want to tell her loved one because it would only be another thing he would lose if he didn't make it through the war. It would make her heart heavier in the end knowing that he died not getting a chance to enjoy it fully. And somewhere deep down, she knew that he didn't have to know at that moment because she had faith that one day he would know the truth._

_Suddenly, a loud boom was heard far away from the outside grounds. Dumbledore's voice reverberated in everyone's ears as he shouted for the leaders and **him**. Hermione held tightly onto his hands as she leaned down towards his left ear._

"_I'll leave the light on for you…"_

_**XXX**_

**This is for the ones who believe their lives won't change  
Hoping that someday things will mend and be the same**

_The war had been victorious but the battle a terrible one. Innocent lives were taken, but thankfully not many. Neville had managed to conjure enough hate in his heart to send the killing curse towards Bellatrix Lestrange in retaliation for the torturing of his parents. A second later he was hit with the Cruciatus by Narcissa, her sister, before Luna managed to save him. The both of them made it out safely, but with many scars like everyone else._

_Cho Chang was among many of the older members of Dumbledore's Army to return for the fight. In fact, the entire group had been there that day. But sadly enough the raven-haired girl had passed early in the fight because she let her emotions get in the way of fighting properly, her mind still resting on her late boyfriend Cedric._

_Both Ginny and Ron had thankfully made it through the terrible battle seeing as it was the hardest on them among Harry and Hermione. The two youngest Weasleys were mourning over the death of their older brother Bill and sister-in-law Fleur, of whom they had finally warmed up to. They knew that their family would never be the same again. Especially when the shocking revelation upon the battlefield had turned up: Percy had unfortunately gone to the Dark Side, fighting alongside with Draco Malfoy._

**And this is for the ones who have lost it all  
When all that's left to gain  
Is a simple reminder that the things that we're blind to, slip away**

_Few had any hope at all for the blonde-haired Slytherin to join. But many were still surprised to find out that Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini both asked Dumbledore for acceptance into the Order. Though no one would admit it, they were saddened when Draco refused to go beyond his family's orders, and eventually die near the end of the battle by the most unexpected person: his father… and all because he couldn't kill anyone…_

_But the most terrifying loss was the one no one wanted to happen: Harry Potter. He successfully managed to kill Voldemort after he and Dumbledore had weakened him. It had taken so much energy from him to find enough hate within to send the barely living creature to death, that he instantly collapsed afterwards. He had not died at that moment, but only fainted from weakness. Apparently the Death Eaters had something planned out in case their leader had not made it in the end._

_Two of the last standing men in hoods, Theodore Nott's father and Augustus Rookwood –the spy that had been working in the Ministry many years earlier- had frantically ran towards the fallen boy when others were trying to catch their breaths. They took a hold of one arm each and dissaparated away, leaving no trace of where they had gone. There was absolutely no way to find out what had happened because both of the kidnappers were the only Death Eaters left, with no one to interrogate._

_After the main Aurors of the Ministry had recovered enough to work, they began trying to track down where the Savior of their world had been taken to. Nymphadora Tonks had started to work frantically to find her friend and the last remaining person to remind her of her cousin Sirius. The whole Ministry wanted to see Harry Potter alive and back, especially since he had been training to become an Auror himself. Ron refused to join the Chuddley Cannons even after they had made an offer of a lot of galleons a year. He was just too devastated from the loss of his best friend. Lavender Brown, who had also made it through the war and soon became engaged to Ron five months after the downfall of the war, stood by his side every moment and every chance she had. They both decided to become Aurors in honor of their friend and to give something back to the wizarding world._

_There was one who suffered more than everyone else. It wasn't Remus Lupin who had lost the only connection to his long lost best friend James Potter. It wasn't the infamous ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts –which had miraculously survived without intense damage. It wasn't Ginny Weasley who was starting to slightly lose hope in finding her first love alive._

**And if I fall through these days that go by without cause  
Just a painful mistake has left me here on my own**

_It was Hermione Granger: his girlfriend since their last month as students at Hogwarts and father to her child. She had been almost two months pregnant when the Final Battle had been unwelcomingly bestowed upon them and refused to tell Harry he would have been a father. She soon after told her friends about the upcoming member of the world, and they had all fully supported her and helped whenever she needed it. But it still wasn't enough for the petite Gryffindor. Days would go by when she would mentally smack herself for not telling him that he had fathered a child with her. 'It could have saved him…' she would say over and over again in her head. Weeks would go by when she wouldn't leave the house while crying and Lavender, Ginny, and Luna would have to go help her do simple tasks. But she still felt as though she was alone._

**And if I fall through these nights I can't seem to go on  
Just a sign that you're with me gives me the strength to hold on**

_One day about four months after the battle, Ron had stormed into her flat, anger set into every inch of his face. He had a long talk with her about how everyone was upset that Harry was gone and the whole Ministry was looking for him. Ron finally got her to realise that she was still pregnant and needed to be strong for the baby's sake. She slowly started to get back to normal, like cleaning and leaving the house to go to the market. After realising that her daughter couldn't be brought into the world with a maniacal mother, she would save her tears to only cry in the depths of the night. Hermione instilled the thought in her head that she still had one thing to always remind her of her love. Her daughter would always be there to bring back memories and a smile to her face._

_That night after Ron left her in the apartment she used to live in with Harry, she made the first pot of tea she had the energy to brew up in a long time, but also the first of many to come. She poured the steaming liquid into her favorite red mug, added a couple cubes of sugar, and then took one sip of it. She then set out a bowl of milk for Crookshanks to enjoy and left the cat in the kitchen to himself. One last thought of that treacherous night silently made its way to her mind, and suddenly she had hope once again. Hermione put on her golden colored slippers and made her way to the front door. She opened it all the way, made her way outside in front of the doorway, and took in a deep breath while looking at the stars. After about five minutes, she snaked her arm around the frame of the door to the inside wall and flipped a switch on. Instantly the light that was set into an outside lamp lit on, illuminating brightly in the darkness of the world. She silently whispered, "The light's on for you my love, to find your way home," before walking back inside and shutting the door behind her._

_That was the start of a six year long tradition that happened every night, bringing hope to those who walked into the small residence._

**End Flashback**

Tears were falling harder and faster than she ever remembered and her shoulders were shaking with every sob that left her trembling body. She felt a strong arm make its way around her neck and hold onto her. Another pair of tiny arms encircled her waist as the little girl told her it was all okay even though she didn't know what was bothering her mother. Ron made shushing noises and soothingly ran his fingers in her hair, knowing very well that it worked on her.

"I can't believe it…" she finally managed to say after ten minutes of agonizing silence. "Almost seven years of endless torture, it's finally over!"

"Everyone is absolutely speechless."

"What about Lena?" Hermione asked while finally taking her face away from her shielding hands.

"I'm going to the Ministry soon to talk to the officials and take care of Harry. You can stay here to avoid any awkwardness. I'll make sure he comes by tonight. I promise, Hermione."

Her big brown eyes looked hopefully and gratefully into her best friend's blue eyes. She nodded slowly as a small smile crept onto her face, reassuring the start of a life that would thankfully never be the same.

**XXX**

The sun had finally set that night, after what seemed like long agonizing hours. Hermione's cheeks were stained from tears of happiness and she was wrapped in a large blanket sitting on the couch in the living room with a heavily breathing little girl. She leaned down to place a light kiss on her forehead before getting up to make her way into the kitchen. Like routine, she reached for the tea kettle, filled it with water, and placed it on the quickly heating stove. It was what she had been doing for so long, how could she stop?

After her hot tea was made, she took a quick sip and then placed a bowl of cold milk for her still living orange fur ball. Like always, she made her way to the waiting door and stood outside for longer than she usually had, intently staring at the twinkling stars. She was thanking them for finally making her one wish come true. Her arm made its way to the memorized spot of the light switch, and turned it on, once again illuminating the night. She turned around and was about to shut the door behind her, when a soft voice made her stop.

"Hermione…"

She slowly turned back around, knowing who that soft voice belonged to. Her eyes instantly saw the mess of black hair that belonged to the man she loved. Her feet quickly moved her body as she ran to him, and then embraced him in a long hard hug. His arms held her tight around the waist as his tears swiftly escaped his eyes and fell onto her shirt. They shared a kiss; a kiss that they had both been waiting so long for and it showed through all the passion their lips and tongues let out. They held each other one last time before Hermione led him into the apartment.

They had a small meal together in the kitchen while he explained everything that had happened to him. The big fools had captured him and took him to an empty, Unplottable house in Germany where they held him for the whole time. They tortured him sometimes, but he said that thoughts of her kept him strong and living. Rookwood had died about a month before from carelessness, and Nott being the idiot he was, accidentally took the wards off of the house. When the Aurors arrived, they stunned him and took him away to Azkaban without hope for a trial.

Hermione was too immersed in their conversation that she forgot to mention a small detail…

She put everything away, and they made their way into the living room to find a little girl dressed in a nightgown still sleeping on the sofa. Harry turned to face Hermione and his eyes began to water.

"Is she…" he asked.

A smile formed on her lips as she nodded her head. He turned back around and slowly made his way to his daughter. Hermione could see more lines of tears on his face from the firelight. He stroked her hair and gently touched the soft skin on her face while taking every inch of her appearance.

"She has your nose," he stated.

"And she has your father's eyes," Hermione replied.

"What's her name?" Harry asked without taking his eyes off of his little girl.

"Lena Rea Potter. Lena means 'illumination.' I named her because ever since she was born, I would turn the outside light on, just like I said I would; and because she was the light of my life and always kept me going. Rae means 'protection' and because I swore to myself that I would always protect the only thing I had left of you."

"I love it. She's absolutely beautiful."

"Well, look who she has for parents…" she joked. That was the first time in as long as she could remember that the weight on her shoulders felt lighter.

Harry walked over to her and held her once again. "I'm never leaving again."

"I know. But I'll always leave the light on for us."


End file.
